primaltvfandomcom-20200214-history
Spear
Spear is the protagonist of Primal. He is a Neanderthal from an alternate prehistoric Earth who struggles to survive the violent and brutal conditions of the primordial world, and in the process, forges an unlikely bond with a dinosaur. Appearance As an adult neanderthal, Spear has a rugged, vigorous physique and primate-like traits. He has long, shaggy black hair and thick eyebrows, long caning teeth, and is covered in large amounts of rough body hair. In addition to his broad and muscular build, his arms and legs are very wide in proportion to the rest of his body. As far as clothing goes, Spear usually wears a brown loincloth, though in "A Cold Death", he kills a woolly mammoth and makes a fur coat from its hide. Personality Spear is extremely brave and doesn't hesitate to fight larger creatures despite often being outclassed. As an experienced hunter he is not bothered by violence and feels little empathy when slaughtering animals and dinosaurs. Despite this, he is still shown to care for his family, sympathizes with Fang when he sees her offspring attacked, risking his life to protect them and feeling devastated when he fails, and taking pity on weak and helpless creatures. History Spear initially lived with his mate and their two children. Spear was a provider for his family, going out on trips to gather food for them. Meanwhile, his family would remain near their home, a cave adjacent to an open plain surrounded by jungle. During his time as a father and husband, Spear actively avoided fighting with predators, such as a prehistoric crocodilian and a pterodactyl. But on one tragic day, Spear came home from a fishing trip to find his entire family being devoured by a pack of horned Tyrannosaurus. In his rage, he immediately shed his former caution and tried to battle the pack. But Spear failed to do much harm to the dinosaurs before their giant alpha summoned them away, leaving Spear alone. Mourning his family's deaths, Spear abandoned his former home and climbed a cliff with the intent of committing suicide. But he found difficulty in going through with ending his life and spent the night on the cliffside. The next morning he witnessed a vision of his lost loved ones in the sun. Sometime after the tragedy, Spear came across a different sort of Tyrannosaurus, Fang. Spear followed Fang to her nest with the intent of attacking her and her young. But before he could fight Fang, the same pack of Horned Tyrannosaur from before appeared. The pack ignored Spear, and instead attacked Fang and her young. Having a change of heart, Spear assisted Fang in killing off the pack and even briefly bonded with Fang's young. But then the giant alpha of the deceased pack arrived, and Spear was unable to save Fang's young from it. But he did eventually succeed in working together with Fang to bring down the giant, avenging both their families. After the battle, Spear saw Fang mourning the loss of her young. He left the dinosaur to travel along a beach, only to find the lonely dinosaur had followed him. Spear took pity on Fang and bonded with her. ("Spear and Fang") Gallery Primal trailer - 5.jpg Primal teaser 5.jpg Primal trailer - 19.jpg Primal SDCC 1.jpg Primal SDCC 2.jpg Primal SDCC 3.jpg Primal SDCC 4.jpg Primal SDCC 7.jpg Primal SDCC 11.jpg Primal SDCC 13.jpg Primal SDCC 14.jpg Primal SDCC 15.jpg Primal SDCC 18.jpg Primal SDCC 19.jpg Primal SDCC 28.jpg Primal teaser 7.jpg Primal trailer - 3.jpg Primal trailer - 4.jpg Primal - Lunch 4.jpeg Primal - Lunch 5.jpeg Primal - Lunch 6.jpeg Primal - Lunch 7.jpeg Primal - Lunch 8.jpeg Primal - Lunch 9.jpeg Primal - Lunch 11.jpeg Primal - Lunch 12.jpeg Primal - Lunch 13.jpeg Primal - Lunch 14.jpeg Primal - Lunch 15.jpeg Primal - Lunch 16.jpeg Primal - Lunch 17.jpeg Primal - Lunch 19.jpeg Primal - Lunch 21.jpeg Primal - Lunch 22.jpeg Primal - Lunch 25.jpeg Primal - Lunch 26.jpeg Primal - Lunch 27.jpeg Primal - Lunch 28.jpeg Primal - Lunch 29.jpeg Primal - Lunch 30.jpeg Primal - Lunch 31.jpeg Primal - Lunch 32.jpeg Primal - Lunch 33.jpeg Primal - Rain.jpeg Primal trailer - 9.jpg Primal trailer - 11.jpg Primal trailer - 2.jpg Primal trailer - 12.jpg Primal trailer - 13.jpg Primal trailer - 14.jpg Primal trailer - 15.jpg Primal trailer - 16.jpg Primal trailer - 17.jpg Primal S1.jpg Primal trailer - 2.jpg Primal - Spear and son.jpeg|Spear with his son. Primal trailer - 18.jpg Primal trailer - 8.jpg Primal - Skull mountain.jpeg Primal trailer - 21.jpg Primal - Spear and Fang.jpeg Primal trailer - 1.jpg Primal trailer - 25.jpg Trivia *His name along with Fang's was based on the Robert E. Howard short story, Spear and fang. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans